k9tvfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake
Drake was a male human who worked for The Department. He was Head of Public Order, but got involved in alien affairs. He had a cybernetic hand and a dragon-headed cane. He seemed to have an evil secret agenda and was rather a man of mystery. Biography Early Life Drake was pressured into joining the Department at an early age by his emotionally distant father. Taunted by his classmates and cursed with a serious birth defect, the absence of a left hand, Drake grew up seriously disturbed. Following in his father's footsteps as the latest in a long line of Department Inspectors extending back generations, Drake was enchanted by its corrupted ideals and the monster he would later encounter. Career in the Department When K9 Mark 2 tracked a Jixen warrior to Dauntless Prison, he was detected by a Department Officer. Drake told him to monitor it. When K9 passed the exclusion zone he ordered him to "exclude it". Drake requested an update on the recent alien activity from Inspector June Turner She declined, stating she did not report to him. When Drake asked her about information sharing, she said that when she felt he needed to know something she'd share it with him. As a publicity stunt to boost public order. Drake had a fake bomb attached to the speed clutch in the control centre of a Ferris wheel. making it go faster. Starkey and K9 watched as Drake and several patrols of CCPCs arrived. He told the public if his forces tried to stop the wheel, the bomb would detonate. K9 destroyed the bomb, stopping the wheel. Drake asked why June didn't tell him of K9, whom he thought dangerous. When she disagreed, Drake went to Lomax, who said he would consider whose jurisdiction K9 fell under. Drake was contacted by Ahab, a bounty hunter trying to capture K9. Drake used the Department's CCTV devices across London to find K9 for him. However when they found K9, Ahab betrayed Drake, neutralised his CCPC guards and took K9 to Gryffen's house. Drake came up with a plan for full control over the population of London using cerulium that had fallen to Earth. He tested this on several schoolgirls attending Magdalene Academy with Cerulium bracelets that were offered them by an android posing as a schoolgirl, Melaina. He also had an experimental device called the Inhibitor created. When Jorjie Turner threw a stone at a CCPC. Drake decided they needed discipline and ordered the CCPCs to use the Inhibitor, on them. but it misfired, destroying the CCPC. Later, Drake suggested sending Jorjie to Magdalene Academy to deal with her rebelious behaviour. K9 managed to blast the bracelets off the students. When Drake realised his plan had failed, he deactivated Melaina. When an alien entity caused fear and panic throughout London from its hiding place inside an old wardrobe in a junkyard, Drake secured the junkyard with his own private army of CCPCs. When Starkey, Darius, Jorjie and K9 got past the CCPCs and decided to investigate, Drake arrived. They then went to hide in the wardrobe and when they got out Drake came and asked them if they saw the alien. As the left Drake shouted at the Wardrobe saying he was not afraid of it, an alien hand then popped at the door and then back in again. The operation was disbanded by June when she was unable to find proof of the entity's existence. When Starkey was arrested by CCPCs when he investigated the wardrobe and found out it was a person's fear which made them see the hole, Drake went to him in his cell. Drake failed to make Starkey fear him, Drake started to show signs of Paranoia and suggested that Starkey was working with the alien. Starkey insisted that its Drake's fear but Drake refused to acknowledge it and ordered the CCPCs to "toss him in the gutter where he belongs". Drake decided to destroy the creature, dropping a bomb into the bottomless pit and destroying the wardrobe with his cybernetic hand. Despite this, the entity seemed to survive the attacks, but vanished soon after. As severe storms raged in London, June rang Jorjie (who was staying in Gryffen's house) to check if she was safe. Drake noted how she was lucky to have time for personal calls and when he asked her who she was calling, June suddenly hung up claiming it was electrical interference. Drake later devised yet another scheme, this time targeting K9. He made a duplicate of K9, who he called Orthrus to frame him. When June addressed protesters outraged at the Department's introduction of microchips, Drake ordered the CCPCs to arrest them. Orthrus then arrived and caused chaos, he then shot Drake. As June tended to Drake, he told her K9 had gone mad and that he would be happy to find out why. June told Drake (who made a "speedy" recovery) of how she tried to negociate a peaceful solution which would stop a potential "bloodbath" should Drake have decided to "go in all guns blazing". Drake had the CCPCs bring Darius to him. Drake said he admired his "Pragmatism", Drake then asked Darius to be his operative on the inside. In order to provoke Darius, Orthrus came in the middle of the night and severely damaged Mariah. When Drake arrived, June questioned him about how he smiled before he was shot, he replied it was due to many reasons such as courage. In the morning, Drake arrived with two CCPC's with a warrant to arrest K9. When Jorjie demanded to see the warrant one CCPC grabbed her arm, causing Darius to put a bucket on its head in her defence. Gryffen then wired the other one to his antique radio causing it to dance. As the kids and K9 ran Drake pulled off the bucket and blamed Gryffen, he said they were just being themselves and taunted Drake, who angrily destroyed pulled the wire off the dancing CCPC. Drake and his CCPCs then walked in, Drake was furious at the destroyed Orthorus. June then interrupted and informed him that Operation: Orthrus was not approved by the Department and was terminated, Drake refused to accept this and angrily left. When a UFO entered Earth's orbit, Drake ordered it to be destroyed with Orbital missles. June told him to stop as it hadn't been fully analysed and she argued it may be Spacerock. Drake however didn't tolerate tresspassers, when June asked if they come in peace he replied "Then they leave in pieces". The ships suddenly disappeared, Drake was shocked by this as the Computer tells him it has burnt up in the atmosphere. Later, June detected an alien prescence in the Gryffen House and called for back up, the Anubians took action against the Department and started materialising hypnotic headbands to all Department officers. Drake initated Code Red Alert and called for all agents, but fell victim to the Anubians control as well. When the crisis was resolved and the Anubians were arrested by the Department, June cheerfully said there was "no hurry" in taking the Headband off Drake. Drake then hatched a plan. He had a Mede starship along with its two pilots captured. The ship's molecular refractor gave the ship the ability to dematerialise and with that he could use it to spy anywhere and not be seen by anyone, even by Lomax. The attempted replication of their technology caused chenium pollution which leaked into the River Thames. In June's office Drake talked to a CCPC through a Department computer, who told him the Medes were witholding information they needed. Drake ordered them to be more persuasive. June arrived and asked why he was there and spoke to him about his special security unit. She told him how she sent her squad to investigate possible alien activity but were turned back by Drake's unit. She warned that alien threats were above all other Department operations, and if her squad is blocked again she would inform Lomax. Drake was then contacted by the CCPC who told him the aliens wouldn't stop talking. Drake then told June he wouldn't "upset" her squad again. He then told her he had business to attend to and she then left. In Drake's office June found the missing schematics for a fallen angel on his computer. When Drake arrived she asked him his interest in the ship, he replied the entire Department wanted to know where it was located. When she asked him about the featured detail on the top, he replied he had no idea and told her to leave as he has business to attend to. Before she did so she warned him he best not be revealed to be in possession of the ship. Drake then contacted the CCPC who told him the aliens weren't cooperating. Drake then authorised the use of torture. The Medes attempted to communicate with K9 and the gang by using their Avatar forms to direct him to the source of the pollution through the sewers while Darius and Jorjie went to the processing factory and were captured. June then found and went to the factory. She then used her higher authorisation to shut down the project. She and the gang then went to the Department prison and released the Medes, returning their technology and apologising for Drake's actions. They then removed the pollution from the River Thames and returned home with their spaceship. When the Aeolian's mating call caused storms across the United Kingdom, Drake suspected Gryffen as he almost single-handedly caused the Great Cataclysm. June argued that he was part of a group of scientists who all agreed with the experiment, a "crazy, irresponsible experiment" as noted by Drake. Exactly the same as the catastrophe affecting Britain. Drake then considered arresting Gryffen for being a "Mad Scientist". Drake managed to find the Aeolian in the Holy Cross Cathedral and went there along with four CCPCs, Starkey and K9 told him she was an Aeolian merely looking for her mate. Despite their objections, Drake ordered the CCPCs to stun her. They then fired at her, knocking her out. K9 told Drake that as the feedback loop hooks up with gravity the Earth will shatter like a wine glass, Drake however refuses to listen to a "robot dog and a juvenile delinquent". As Starkey tried to contact the Aeolians mate using the church organ. Drake ordered the CCPCs to take the Aeolian out but when K9 threatened to "liquidate" him and his "gangsters" he ordered them to stand down. After the Centuripede stole the Major Oak from a museum. Drake was sent with orders from Lomax as the thief was classed as an A-Level threat "which means it's time to let the big boys play". June (who was looking at the alien substance) argued that this wasn't his jurisdiction even as Drake picked up a piece of the alien substance. Drake later went to kill the aliens in the sewers, but June warned Gryffen, who alterted K9 and the team. Drake put a gas bomb set to detonate in four minutes. However, everyone including the aliens escaped. Drake then had the Hunger created to revolutionise cleaning, ordinary yeast cells spliced with alien microbes. However his true intentions were to use the hijacked Fallen Angel technology to control society, believing that future generations would thank him. After a test of the Hunger in the tunnels beneath London, the imploder (used to control the Hunger) was then stolen by Darius. At the scene of the accident June scaned the empty hazard suit and detected a possible alien trace. Drake arrived wondering where the device was and firmly demanded the worker told him where it was. Drake asked what June was doing there, June asked him the same question as this was merely a city sanitation issue. He told her that disappearance of state property was a very serious problem. June then asked him how he heard about it so quickly, he replied that he was "eternaly vigilant". When K9 and the others found the device, he advised to remove the object from the House. Drake told the worker he did not talk to anybody, especially June. He told Drake something had changed the technology, and it would harm whoever had it. Drake told him why should he care, they are crminals and deserve it. Gryffen was shocked at the analysis, he has never seen anything like it. On the sample of Starkey's shirt, the smaller microbes were attacked by the bigger ones, hunted and consumed, Nano-technology never seen before. It has been altered so that unlike other microbes which are Self-limiting and when their food supply runs out they become dormant. This microbe's dormancy gene has been turned off, so they are always hungry which means they could literally eat the whole world. June told Drake she received an analysis from the microbes in the imploder. She knows of his project with the microbes that was closed down because it was too unstable. Drake told her he's solved it with the use of the Imploder, an electromagnetic containment device allows to store and transport the Hunger. She revealed her analysis tells her that he genetically altered the swarm to remove it's self-limiting and dormancy characteristics. Drake told her it's to make it more efficent and he refused to believe it could get out of control. She told him they don't know who has it, Drake told her not to panic. She warned him if the swarm gets out, it would be the end of his career, Drake noted how she'd like that. June argued with his opinion that the people are the problem, saying that the planet is surrounded by alien menaces which need to be defeated. Drake agreed but says that first they need to find the alien technology to take control of the human problem first, revealing the true purpose of Black Hunger and his intentions. June argued that they'll curse him for taking away their freedom to be themselves. She told Drake that the reason she stayed in the Department is to make sure he doesn't succeed and that she doesn't want her daughter growing up in his world. Drake is determined to see her leave before he does, she told him to bring it on. When the CCPCs then reported to Drake at Department HQ that intruders have been sighted, two juviniles and a robotic dog in Sector NW12. Drake ordered a Department officer to set the imploder to self-destruct, when he asked about the CCPCs and the two juviniles Drake angriliy ordered him to proceed. The imploder was set to self-destruct in five minutes. June arrived and asked who gave the order to secure the tunnels, Drake told her he found the imploder and he needed to make sure it is neutralised. The explosion will sterilise the area and take the people who stole the imploder with it. K9 managed to detect that the imploder will detonate and Jorjie managed to deactivate it by bashing it with a piece of rubbish. The Department technician reported the swarm was still at large and the tunnel lead into the River Thames. As K9, Starkey and Jorjie made their way out of the tunnels cautiously as the swarm multiplied. K9 had an idea to let the swarm attack him, he then fired out a beam which swallowed the swarm into his mouth. June told Drake he almost killed everyone, he said calculated risks must be taken to protect society but as June argueed he almost destroyed it. Which she pointed out in her report, Drake he went too far and June vowed to take him down. Lomax decided that although Drake served with the Department for many years as this was not Drake's first breach of orders but his most serious to date Drake would be moved on to other duties. He then gave his job as head of security to Inspector Thorne, the former governor of Dauntless Prison. Personality Drake was intolerant of dissent and seemed to be highly devoted to the Department. However he strove to satisfy his own agenda rather than that of the Department's. Drake had a rivalry with June Turner, head of the Alien Activity section, due to their arguments over K9 and Drake's interference in Alien Incursions. Drake had a dark, childish sense of humour; when K9 entered Dauntless Prison's exclusion he gave the order to "Exclude it". While explaining the situation of a bomb threat on a Ferris Wheel to a worried crowd he made an explosion sound. When a UFO entered Earth and he gave the order for it to be destroyed, June asked "And if they come in peace?" he replied "Then they leave in pieces". Drake believed the planet was constantly threatened from within, by dissidents, anti-social undesirables and juveniles. Category:Department personnel Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Human Category:K9 Characters Category:K9 Villains